Dojo Kanojo Cho
Dojo Kanojo Cho was the guardian dragon of the Xiaolin Temple and keeper of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He was also the monks' primary method of transportation. Whenever Dojo was unable to fly due to strenuous circumstances, the monks resorted to using Shen Gong Wu like the Silver Manta Ray or the Crouching Cougar. Dojo possessed the ability to change his size from the size of a lizard to a 40-foot dragon. He was also a known shape-shifter. History Dojo was an ancient dragon and much of his past and life remains unknown. According to his calculations, he was probably born in the year 504 ad. The little bit of his history revealed is that many years ago, he served as the companion and best friend to the Xiaolin Dragon, Grand Master Dashi. At some unspecified point after Wuya's defeat, Dojo helped Dashi hide the countless Shen Gong Wu all across the globe. He served as the Guardian of the Xiaolin Temple, sharing a close bond with Master Fung and Omi. When Wuya was released from her imprisonment and the Shen Gong Wu reactivated, Dojo served as radar and transportation for the Xiaolin Warriors in their endless scavenger hunt for the mystical objects, becoming an essential member of the search. It also appeared that every 1500 years, Dojo was overcome by a craving for consuming Shen Gong Wu and anything in his way. Dojo's companions seemed to overcome this by locking him into a structure he was unable to escape from on his own due to the fact that if he did get out, he would evidently force the world into 962 years of darkness (Master Fung said using the expression "1000 years of darkness" sounded more ominous), consumed by his greed. The first time he got out, he destroyed Atlantis. Powers and Abilities *'Size Alteration': Dojo was able to change his size from a small dragon to one huge enough for multiple people to ride on his back as he flew. *'Shapeshifting': Additionally, he was able to change his shape at will. He could transform into a boat, a train and even assume somebody else's form (though with his green dragon skin). *'Invisibility': In the episode Enter the Dragon, he showed the ability to turn invisible. *'Bidimensional Mimicry': He showed the ability to compress his body into 2-dimensional space. He used this power to slide in the walls of his box in the episode Enter the Dragon. *'Fire breathing': As a dragon, he could breathe fire. *'Flight': He was capable of flying through the air at great heights. *'Superhuman Durability': Despite not participating in battle often, Dojo had a surprisingly powerful and enduring body; when he turned evil, he survived a barrage of rockets fired at him at near point-blank range and was covered in a sphere of blazing fire, only to come out completely unscathed. *'Shen Gong Wu Detection': He had the ability to sense when a Shen Gong Wu was activated and their exact location. He could also detect other Shen Gong Wu that have a long-time activity, but with more difficulty. *'Long Life Span:' Dojo is shown to have a long life span, as seen that he was once affiliated with Grand Master Dashi which was over 1500 years ago. Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= Season One }} Battle Record Did You Know..? *Dojo is voiced by Wayne Knight who also voiced Mr. Blik in Catscratch. *Dojo was sometimes made fun of because of his diminutive size. *In Night of the Sapphire Dragon, he wanted to become the Dragon of Soot (he first wanted to become the Dragon of Fire, but that position was already taken by Kimiko). He also briefly suggested being the Dragon of Gas, but that was also dismissed. *Sometimes when Dojo did something stupid, Clay says "What A DOJO!", which sometimes hurt Dojo's feelings. *Dojo was very affectionate towards Master Fung, sometimes he was seen kissing the top of Master Fung's head. *At a certain age, dragons like Dojo can change gender like Clownfish. *Dojo seems to need glasses to read, as shown in a number of episodes, like Night of the Sapphire Dragon and The Return of Master Monk Guan. *Sometimes, for unknown reasons, when certain Shen-Gong-Wu activate, like the Sword of the Storm and the Crystal Glasses, they gave Dojo various "ailments", such as allergy attacks or blistering rashes. *Dojo is considerably similar to Mushu from Disney's "Mulan". They are both comedic Chinese dragon characters of unusually small size and whose voices are both provided by comedic actors. *In Xiaolin Chronicles, he wasn't fully redesigned, only some of his colors were reversed (the green scales became golden, and his spikes from the back became green). References Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons